Designing light fixtures that can be universally used for promoting plant and flower growth has proved challenging. Because the variety and size of the plants can vary widely, there is a large disparity in end use locations and scale requirements for different installations. Reasonably priced, easily scalable lighting systems have not been readily available for hobbyists and small-scale horticultural operations.